Chadros Higelyges
| jname = 茶ひげ | rname = Chahige | ename = Brownbeard | first = Chapter 581; Episode 490 | affiliation = Caesar Clown (defected); Centaur Patrol Unit; Brownbeard Pirates (disbanded) | epithet = Boss (as Centaur Patrol Unit Leader) | occupation = Leader of the Centaur Patrol Unit; Pirate Captain (former) | bounty = 80,060,000 80 million to Basil Hawkins.}} | jva = Yasuhiko Tokuyama; Kazunari Tanaka (Episode 511+) | birth = February 3rd }} Brownbeard is a former New World pirate. After Whitebeard's death he went off and took control of Foodvalten, one of the New World islands formerly under his protection. After his defeat at the hands of Basil Hawkins, he quit being a pirate and resides on Punk Hazard, becoming the boss of the Centaur Patrol Unit which guards part of the island, until his "Master" Caesar Clown betrayed him. Appearance Brownbeard is a very large, overweight man who appears to be roughly twice the height and four times the width of a normal human. He possesses a long brown beard, with three distinctly kept braids, as well as a mustache. He wears a large coat, over an open shirt, that seems to only reach to his shoulders. He leaves his chest bare, with something that appears to be a large wrestling belt with his jolly roger on it. His hair appears to come out of the top of his tricorne, and is braided back. After his encounter with Hawkins just before the timeskip, he lost the use of his legs. He is now revealed to be an alligator centaur, thanks to the efforts of Caesar Clown and Trafalgar Law. His lower body consists of four alligator legs and a tail. He also added a black jacket with fur-rimmed gloves, fitting for the cold nature of Punk Hazard. Personality Brownbeard seems to be rather arrogant, as he claimed an island as under his protection, and addressed himself as "Brownbeard-sama", "sama" being an honorific of something like "lord" or "master". In spite off that he does not seem to expect people to know him, as he was joyfully surprised when the G-5 marines recognized him. He also seems to be against Whitebeard, as he attacked an island that was once under his protection upon the great pirate's demise. He also proudly showed off his bounty in an attempt to intimidate his opponents, despite it being lower than the New World average of 100,000,000, as well as being worth less than one-third of said opponent's bounty. Although he thinks himself as powerful, he is shown to know when his opponent out-classes him; he became terrified when he realized that he was fighting someone who has a bounty of 400,000,000. Due to his defeat by the hands of Basil Hawkins, Brownbeard came to hate the pirates from "the worst generation". The only exception from that, is Trafalgar Law because he gave him new legs. He is extremely grateful and loyal to both him and Caesar, referring to them as "kindhearted gods". He was also sure that Law would come and save him. He deeply cares about his crew, as he fought Caesar and aided the Straw Hats when he realized that Caesar was merely using them as guinea pigs, and did grew angry at Caesar once realizing that. His views on the Straw Hat Pirates also changed once he realized Caesar's true nature. Like many other characters, Brownbeard has his own unique laugh, which is "Uohhohho". Abilities and Powers Since Brownbeard is a former New World pirate captain, it can be assumed that he has a decent amount of strength. As the boss of the Centaur Patrol Squad, he holds some authority on Punk Hazard. He seems to have great endurance since he survived getting shot point-blank by Scotch's massive gun, and even being blown away by Caesar's attack afterwards, an attack that was powerful enough to eradicate the remains of the laboratory ruins they were all into. He was even able to move after all those ordeals, without showing any signs of strain, although he was obviously wounded. As an alligator centaur, he is able to carry a group of people with ease so the Straw Hats use him as a means of transportation. He can also run very fast. Weapons When first revealed to be the leader of the centaurs patrolling Punk Hazard, he was seen with a large sword fitting one of his size, but wasn't seen using it. Later, during his short fight with Caesar and afterwards, he used a metal pipe, however, it was useless against Caesar's Logia power. History Post-War Arc He is first seen with his crew terrorizing Foodvalten, an island formerly protected by Whitebeard. He had one of his men slash apart Whitebeard's flag when the islanders tried to point it out to him as a warning, and declared that the island was now under his protection. However, not too long after making his claim, Brownbeard ended up encountering the Hawkins Pirates. Basil Hawkins casually angered Brownbeard by asking what his name was. Brownbeard then started ranting proudly about his bounty and glory. Hawkins proceeded to say that Brownbeard's name sounds ridiculous and then, as Hawkins drew his sword and prepared to fight, he states that "he sees the shadow of death upon him". Timeskip Brownbeard and his crew were defeated by Basil Hawkins. As a result of the battle, Brownbeard lost the use of his legs. Eventually he arrived at Punk Hazard, where he and other paraplegics were taken in by Caesar Clown. He was at some point given the legs of an alligator by Trafalgar Law, turning him into an alligator centaur and allowing him to walk once again. In gratitude, Brownbeard became Caesar's subordinate. Punk Hazard Arc He is later seen as the "boss" of the Centaur Patrol Squad on Punk Hazard. When Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin are traveling to the frozen side of the island by boat, Brownbeard and his fellow centaurs intercepted them because he assumed Zoro was the samurai that has been cutting down his comrades. Once the boat is capsized by a bazooka shot into the water, Brownbeard ordered his fellow centaurs to finish off the Straw Hats. They are then stopped by Brook, which gives Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin enough time to escape the lake. Once Brownbeard recognizes Luffy, he becomes terrified. After his group is defeated, the Straw Hats force him to transport them to Vegapunk's former research facility. On the way, Luffy asks him where the rest of his crew is, but Brownbeard refuses to talk. They soon arrive at the scene where Law and Smoker had just been fighting. While Luffy is getting reacquainted with Trafalgar Law, Brownbeard quietly asks Law to help him. After Law goes back into the facility, Brownbeard and Luffy's group quickly leave the scene to get away from the marines. They eventually meet up with the rest of the Straw Hats and some of the children that were held prisoner in the research facility. They then take shelter in a laboratory ruin. While tied up in chains, Brownbeard explains to the Straw Hats many things, including his defeat at the hands of Hawkins, how Brownbeard himself became a centaur, the incident on Punk Hazard, and his belief that Caesar is a good man. He goes on to say that the Straw Hats will become a part of Caesar's experiments. When the children start crying out in pain, all Brownbeard can do is tell the Straw Hats that the children have not recieved their "treatment". Chopper then explains that he has found a drug called NHC10 in the children's bodies and deduces that Caesar must have been doing horrible experiments to the children. Brownbeard angrily tells Chopper not to speak ill of Caesar. One by one, the children succumbed to violent withdrawal symptoms and Usopp managed to pacify them with his new attack, "Burst Sleep Star". Unfortunately for Brownbeard, the gas released from the pellet also puts him to sleep. When he wakes up, he notices that the Straw Hats are under attack by invisible enemies and was quick to realize that the Yeti Cool Brothers have arrived. Nami (in Franky's body), overhears and threatens him to tell them what they are facing. After giving her a brief profile of the Yeti Cool Brothers, he mocks her and Chopper (in Sanji's body) by saying that they will save him and that the Straw Hats are on their kill list. Suddenly, one of the brothers, named Scotch, appeared with his gun barrel in front of Brownbeard's face and says that he is also on the kill list. At first, Brownbeard thinks he misheard him but Scotch says that he was under orders from Caesar to kill him for being captured. This is confirmed when Scotch plays a Den Den Mushiwitha recording of Caesar's orders, leaving Brownbeard crushed by his master's betrayal. Scotch then asks him if he is Brownbeard, but he weakly replied "no way" and then cried out for his master before Scotch shot him with an explosive bullet. He wakes up again during Nami's and Usopp's confrontation with Caesar. Enraged at his betrayal, Brownbeard attacks the former Marine scientist but is quickly defeated and blown up again. He manages to survive the explosion and helps Nami and Usopp escape the poison cloud released by Smiley. They rush to the facility in order to rescue Brownbeard's men and the abducted children. While fleeing from the gas, they encountered Zoro's group. Once they reached the facility, they escape the poison cloud by going through the shutters opened by Law. After the G-5 Marines plug up the hole made by Kinemon and Zoro, they prepare to arrest the Straw Hat Pirates and Brownbeard, who is surprised that they know who he is. They are interrupted by Law, who tells everyone present about a way off the island but will have two hours to escape. Brownbeard goes with the Straw Hats (minus Luffy), Kinemon, and the G-5 Marines with Tashigi, and the little dragon. Nami, Robin, Usopp and Sanji use Brownbeard as a personal transport. After one of Caesar's henchmen blows a hole in the wall with a canon, letting the poison gas in, Brownbeard helps the group escape to Building B. Caesar, attempting to kill the group, tries to close the gate that leads out of Building A in order to trap them with the gas. Brownbeard and the rest of the group jumps through just in time, but a group of G-5 Marines die. Brownbeard goes on ahead, with Kinemon and the Straw Hats (except Franky, Chopper, and Luffy) riding on his back. They leave Tashigi and the Marines behind and continue on through Building B. They are suddenly attacked by the tiny dragon, who has just finished attacking Tashigi's group. Brownbeard states that the sedatives used to control the dragon must have worn off. The dragon starts breathing fire everywhere and everyone but Brownbeard and Zoro takes it down. They later find Chopper (in Monster Point) fighting with the rampaging children. Brownbeard arrives in front of Caesar Clown and demands him to tell him what happened to his men outside on the island before shinokuni was released. Caesar merely shruged and say he didn't recieve their distress call, when in truth he did recieved it be left them to die outside. Angered by the callous disregard of the lives of his men, Brownbeard tried to reveal Clown's true nature to the rest of the men protecting their 'generous' master, but Caesar managed to inject a muscle relaxant in Brownbeard making him spurt out giberish and unable to stand. Now in control of the situation, Caesar whispered to Brownbeard that the poison gas incident was his doing. Brownbeard then furiously tried to attack Caesar, only to be shot down by the subordinates he swore to save. Feeling victorious, Caesar prepares to finish of Brownbeard, only be saved by a giant fist from Luffy, knocking Caesar away. Major Battles *Brownbeard vs. Basil Hawkins (unseen) *Brownbeard and Centaur Patrol Unit vs. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Robin, and Brook (unseen) *Brownbeard, Usopp, and Nami vs. Caesar Clown *Brownbeard vs. Caesar Clown and Subordinates Trivia *His braided beard is reminiscent of that of the real life pirate Edward Teach. References Site Navigation ca:Barbamarró de:Boss it:Barbabruna es:Barbamarrón Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Former Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:New World Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:New World Saga Antagonists Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies